


End of the World

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [114]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Briar Rose has a recital in a couple weeks/months she's practicing for it but while playing in the house, she accidentally rips her costume.





	End of the World

Briar Rose still took ballet and still improved her skills. She still had a great love for it and while she wasn’t old enough for principle parts in recitals just yet, she still enjoyed taking part in the recitals.

She had one coming up in a few months and after school, three times a week, she went to ballet class to practice. When she got her costume, she loved it and she couldn’t wait to try it on. Of course, being with Eames when she picked it up, she was allowed to try it on the moment they got home because Eames said yes.

She danced around in it and looked at herself from every possible angle in her bedroom and then showed Arthur when he returned from the store.

“You look beautiful, my love but change out of it now, you don’t want anything to happen to it.”

And she obeyed. The first time.

It wasn’t long before she was back in her costume, dancing around in it again, running around the living room with the dogs and she was again warned not to let anything happen to it.

One afternoon after she got home from school, she saw her costume hanging behind her bedroom door. The body was a soft lilac color, the tulle long and a darker lilac. There were off the shoulder ruffles and crystals on the body and Briar Rose loved the way she looked in it. So of course she tried it back on again dancing around again. She did all her practiced moves though she wasn’t in her pointe shoes. When she knelt down, her arms above her she stood back up quickly and accidently stepped on the longer part of the tulle, immediately ripping it off the body of the costume. She stopped when she heard the tear and she looked down, her small hands on the tulle. She began to breathe hard and when she lifted it up to put back where it was and saw it didn’t stay, she let out a shriek.

Eames heard her first, having just set Phillip back in his crib and he grabbed the monitor on his way out. He rushed to Briar Rose’s room, seeing her crying hysterically as she looked down and Eames went over to her, kneeling down as he tried to see if she was hurt in some way.

“My flower, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Dadda! I tore my costume!”

Tears continued pouring down her face, distraught and inconsolable, sobs and hiccups following. Eames saw where her hands were clenching the tulle of her costume and he saw the big hole that separated the material and he sighed.

“Oh, my flower, it’s okay.”

She continued wailing as Eames put his arms around her and lifted her up and Arthur burst in a moment later.

“What’s wrong?!”

Eames looked at him as he rubbed his daughter’s back.

“She ripped her costume.”

Arthur took a deep sigh of relief, Edward peeking behind his father’s leg.

“Is Briar Rose okay?”

Arthur nodded, petting his head as he said,

“She’s okay, just a little upset.”

Eames nodded.

“Go on sprog, she’s fine.”

Edward nodded and went to his room as Eames finally began to calm her down, rubbing her back. When she finally began to quiet down, Eames set her on the floor again, Arthur kneeling down with him.

“We can fix this, it’s okay. No need to panic.” Eames said softly.

Arthur agreed.

“You just have to take this off and I’ll fix it, okay?”

She sniffled, her face flush, eyes watery still as she nodded. She brought her hand to her face, wiping at her eyes and said,

“I’m sorry.”

Arthur smiled at her and said,

“It’s okay. You’ll do better next time right?”

She nodded and Eames smoothed her stray hair back from her face, her dutch braids now a bit messy from the clothing change. Arthur continued smiling at her and nodded.

“Okay. Let’s get you changed so I can fix this. Dadda will help you.”

She nodded and Eames began helping her out of the costume to lessen the damage. Once it was off, Arthur took the costume and went to work on it while Eames helped her change into something else. He stayed with her a little while longer, making sure she was okay. He dried her face and pet her hair back and once he was sure she was better, he gave her Vincent and said,

“You want to go play?”

She nodded, cuddling Vincent to her chest and Eames nodded, letting her go off. She ran to Edward’s room and Eames stood up, picking up the monitor on his way to his and Arthur’s bedroom. He saw his spouse sitting on their bed, already halfway done with mending.

“How is she?”

“She’s fine. She went to play with Edward.”

Arthur nodded and looked back at his work, continuing with the sewing.

“She was probably more afraid we’d scold her for wearing that again.”

Arthur laughed a little and nodded.

“Yeah, more than likely. It wasn’t too bad a tear though. It was probably the end of the world for her.”

Eames agreed.

“That costume is staying in this room until the recital.”

Arthur laughed again.

“Yes it is. I’m not sewing this thing up again.”


End file.
